


Learning to Run

by JulesAndMore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cotton Candy Garnet, F/F, Making sparks, Pearl is a terrifying nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAndMore/pseuds/JulesAndMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly formed Garnet learns to walk with the help of a terrifying pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Run

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago and forgot about it. Enjoy.

                  She had that look on her face again. The one that always betrays her innermost thoughts, lighting up her face like a glowing display for anyone with the skill to recognize it. Not that Rose could blame her for her interest, it would be a lie to say she wasn't fascinated herself.

"Good, but don't forget to keep your eyes forward." The currently unnamed fusion stood unsteadily on her new legs, stumbling about like a newly born foal, rather then a proud gem. Her eyes kept straying from Pearl's back to her own feet, causing her to trip over them every time.

"No, no." Pearl caught the fusion with ease as she tipped forward, barreling head first into the smaller gem. Rose couldn't help chuckling as the colourful fusion froze up, quite literally. Frost spread from her one bare foot, traveling up her body and collecting in the seams of her clothes. Pearl was watching the spreading ice closely.

"Sorry." The fusion mumbled nervously, fidgeting slightly but not yet pulling away, allowing her self to be held up by the intimidating pearl. Pearl saw the frost receding, melted away by a rush of heat she could feel where their skin touched. Rose, from her vantage, could see an absolutely adorable blush dusting over the new gems face, corresponding to the melting but Pearl seemed oblivious to it.

"Don't apologize, just try again. Walking is a complex action requiring strength, balance and intuition." Once again the blue and pink gem stood on her own and Pearl backed up, beckoning her to follow with a wave of her hand. Tremors visibly ran through her body as she took her first step, each consecutive step was stronger and faster. Joy bloomed on her face as she made it to Pearl, smiling and giggling brightly as she gripped the other gem's shoulders for support.

"Thank you!"

"You had it, I was just speeding you along." Pearl pulled away, pleased with their progress. All three eyes of the fusion widened in panic as she was suddenly left to support herself. A loud crack echoed in all their ears as a jolt of electricity left the fusion's hand, hitting Pearl right in the chest.

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean, I didn't know we could even!" She instinctively recoiled back from the pearl. She miscalculated her next step, falling straight on her ass. She scrambled back a few desperate feet, trying to get out of range of any swords the pearl could've produce. Panicked, she wound up backing into Rose's legs. The remaining electrical charge, tingled as it rushed through the rebel leader.

"Oh!" Rose's mouth hung open In a surprised O shape, eyes widening at the new sensation of her hair standing on end, becoming puffer then usual. The colourful pink and blue gem looked about ready to bolt. Emotions burned inside of her, assaulting her with the overwhelming with their intensity but Rose's smile kept her still. She turned around with Rose's prompting, timidly facing the powerful gem. The pearl wasn't looking at them; instead she rubbed at the singed fabric at her chest, gingerly feeling the miss coloured fabric. The fusion struggled to her feet without any help, nearly falling back down when Pearl switched her attention to her with frightening intensity.

"Electricity!" A part of her wanted to punch out when Pearl rushed towards her, another part wanted to cover her face, but she saw Pearl's big smile and hesitated. Pearl's eyes twinkled with the stars up above and another wave of heated, swirling emotions bubbled up inside. Pearl's hands hovered over her face but never touching.

"Well I suppose it makes sense doesn't it?" No, nothing made sense at the moment. A new body and a strange new home, memories both hers and not and a pearl. She jumped at the heavy hands pressing on her shoulders, in what she assumed that was supposed to be comforting.

"How so, my pearl?" There was a note of humour in Rose's voice as she spoke, addressing Pearl with the respect usually reserved for a diamond.

"A ruby has an anfinity to fire while a sapphire has ice. I would have assumed a fusion of the two would have either the power of both, as she has already demonstrated, or they would cancel each other out. But no, it made something entirely new!" Pearl's smile looked like her face was about to split into.

"Really?" Rose gently encouraged the gem, affection and amusement clear in her tone.

"Yes! It's like she's a mini weather system. This sort of fusion is nothing like making a larger version of the same gem, it's like hydrogen and oxygen combining to create water." Pearl grabbed her checks, seemingly amused when tiny jolts traveled to her finger tips. She felt her skin heat where Pearl touched and her own skin tingle.

"We." That wasn't completely right. "I'm something new." Her conviction had Rose laughing and Pearl grinning. Big arms circled the smaller gems, sandwiching her between the strange quartz and the now somewhat terrifying pearl. Pearl was flushed lightly at the attention and when her eyes met the fusion's it bloomed into a deep blue.


End file.
